


Nothing is Alright

by darkprincecharming



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, and implied sexy-times, isabella is just mentioned, she's not a major character or anything, there is heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincecharming/pseuds/darkprincecharming
Summary: Oswald worries and wonders why Ed has not returned home. Ed comes back home, surprising Oz. But the news he brings surprises him even more. The feelings left unsaid between them don't go unspoken for long.





	Nothing is Alright

The air in the Van Dahl mansion was thick with tension as Oswald Cobblepot paced around the room, muttering under his breath about reasons why Edward did not come home the night before, despair dripping from every muttered breath. The pacing became faster as his thoughts kept racing, never once leaving his pretty little head. Edward was his right hand, the man he loved, the best man he’d ever known… He had a right to be worried about him. Edward was the man he wanted most to be beside him. As his advisor and perhaps as… more if Ed would have him. Oswald brought himself back to reality with a quick shake of his head.

“He… he could’ve had other business to take care of… yes that has to be it.” He barely whispered, holding his cane with a shaky hand. Why else would he had cancelled their dinner? Well, he did not cancel. In fact, he did not show up at all. Without a phone call or any indication of where he was or where he was going, Oswald was sure to worry. Especially since he was a well known public figure, along with Ed. Someone could’ve kidnapped him. Someone could be hurting him or worse, he could be dead. The thoughts kept on coming until Oswald was sure he were to perish from the weight of them all on his already heavy conscious. Where was Edward? He picked up the phone that already hung off of the hook next to him, thinking of who else to call that he had not. He ended up dialing the GCPD, not thinking of their track record of actually helping him out. They were the only people he could think of calling at the time, as his own staff was worn thin at the hour it was in the morning. 

“Yes, this is Mayor Cobblepot… No, nothing’s wrong with me. I’d like to file a missing person’s report at once… No, he’s not been gone for more than twenty-four hours but I’m sure you can-” The sound of footsteps behind him and the sudden stop of said steps caused him great anxiety. This was it. This was how he died. He put the phone slowly back on the hook and turned around, seeing Edward Nygma’s face. His eyes lit up and he smiled, the first genuine smile he had cracked in a day or so. He wrapped his arms tightly against the other man, laughing exhaustedly. The laugh was a quick exhale of a shaky thing unakin to what may happen if you were to suppress a sob. He had never been so happy to see someone in his entire life.

“Where were you, Ed? I was worried sick!” Oswald pulled away from him and Ed’s face held a gleam of its own. Happiness permeating his features. It was uncharacteristic of the man to so outwardly show his emotions instead of keeping his composure, but there they were. On his face like an open book. The sudden rush of emotions that rushed into his eyes, causing him to glow from within… Oswald was not used to such a wide display of emotions that seemed to make him positively radiant. His brown eyes lit up like lights of a Christmas tree but perhaps even more bright.

“I found someone.” The taller man said with glee. Oswald’s heart sank to the floor as he watched the man he was going to confess his love for, the only person he felt any love towards, describe a woman unlike he’d ever seen before. One who liked his riddles even! The life that had poured into the shorter’s face as his love returned slowly drained away again, leaving his eyes dead and unfocused. He was going to confess his love for him first. How dare anyone else in the world get between them before he even got a chance to admit said feelings to him? Edward seemed to notice the sudden change of heart, eyes penetrating deep into Oswald’s soul. 

“Oswald, are you okay?” The anger, the frustration of waiting around for Ed to show up suddenly flared up inside him, threatening to burn down what little composure he had been keeping. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming, from yelling, from doing anything that may indicate how much he actually felt for him. The pure regret and fury that screamed inside of him made his breathing come harder and his vision go red. He had been broken. Ed was the love of his life and he could so easily ignore the signs. Ignoring them and putting off telling him how he felt for him only hurt him in the end. He supposed that was fitting. After all, it hadn’t been too long since his mother had died in his arms, his last words to her words of love he had never had the heart to proclaim to her before her death. But as she was dying in his arms, his courage rushed into him not unlike the blood leaking out of Gertrud’s broken body. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him ever again. But here he was, one second from breaking down in front of this god of a man.

“No. No I’m not okay. You did not tell me that you wouldn’t be joining me for dinner. Also, you didn’t even bring the wine!” He added, not knowing exactly why. Maybe it was to add another depth to their argument. Or to his own argument. To make it more like a lover’s spat, perhaps, instead of what it was at its core. A simple jealous argument that Oz knew he’d never win. The courage that had been poured into his body was slowly drank from him yet again, leaving him feeling as empty as ever. Edward’s expression changed immediately to one of sadness and then his features changed back to the neutral man Oz knew and fell in love with. 

“Well maybe I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d act like this.” The man dressed in black and purple sized up the other, scoffing at him. How dare he say such a thing to him? Him! Who had took Ed under his wing after he insisted that the mob boss show him how to kill efficiently. He who had given this man such a high position in his cabinet because he adored him that much. 

“Act like this? Would you not act ‘like this’ if I did not announce that I wasn’t coming home?” Oswald’s emotions were everywhere and all over. The thought of Edward falling in love with another human being that wasn’t himself was hard enough to bear. Him blaming the man for being upset in the first place? Well, that just hurt. The shakiness of his hands and the lump in his throat grew until he could not utter a word. And Ed finally expressed some sort of concern, not knowing exactly how to react to this sort of scenario. Emotions and understanding of such had never been his particular strong suit. The only emotions he knew exactly how to read was Oswald’s anger and happiness. Anything beyond that was out of reach for the limited amount of emotions he could easily recognize in another human being. 

“Oswald… Oswald I’m deeply sorry I’ve upset-” Oswald grabbed onto the lapels of his dinner jacket, baring teeth like a cornered animal. Ed shrank back almost fearfully, eyeing the shorter man with all the anxious energy that had swelled up in his heart. He had never meant to make Oswald feel like this. He never wanted him to feel so… alone. The thought that he had done this to his dearest… friend made Ed’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“Edward I love you. Yes, I admit it! I love you and I am upset that you did not tell me you weren’t coming back because of love for you! I worried all night and didn’t sleep for fear you had gotten hurt…” The fire in the eyes of Oz died down, leaving embers glowing there instead. The palpable tension between the two of them was about more than Oswald could bear. He needed Ed to be this close to him. Needed it more than the air he required to breath. More than the blood in his veins, even. The feeling of a soft but firm pair of lips against his broke him out of his own prison of a mind. He melted against him even from the feather-light kiss that Ed bestowed upon him. The contact was broken almost as soon as it began and Oswald held back a whine from loss of another pair of lips upon his own. Edward pulled away from the man who meant so much to him. Who was responsible for his own life, even. Just as much as he was responsible for the Penguin’s.

“Why did you not tell me sooner?” Ed breathed, too close and not close enough at the same time. Oswald shrugged, not having words to describe the amount of internal turmoil and strife he had faced just to work his way up to admitting such a thing to him. A love he had hidden deep inside himself, waiting and watching to see if he would even consider liking someone like him back. And he did. Oh god, he did. Oswald’s back was against the wall before he could even think. Edward had switched their positions but this time, instead of hands on his lapel there were hands against his face. His body was pressed against Oswald’s, keeping him against the wall. His lips were back on Oswald’s quickly, this kiss lasting significantly longer than the one that came before it. Edward took control, possessing the courage to lick the other’s bottom lip, begging to enter his mouth. The smaller man obliged, opening his mouth slightly and moving his tongue against Edward’s. The fight for dominance was a battle short lived as Oz let him take control of his body. He felt safe with Edward. He felt warm and fuzzy and like he could let his guard down. And he let his guard down when they were alone together. He was his true self with Edward Nygma. He could never be himself with any of the other men he had happened to be acquaintances with over the years. He hid the deep, murderous rage he always felt inside him, waited until the right moment to strike them with it. But Ed had that same wrathful energy inside him as well. Perhaps that was something that drew them together, not apart as that energy had with others Oz had known. Edward heard his own heartbeat in his ears, grasping Oz’s face tightly just to keep himself grounded in the reality he had found himself in. He would have never thought he would have had enough courage to get close to him, let alone enough to kiss him like he had been for the past few minutes. 

Edward’s hands moved down Oswald’s body, moving to hook his arms under his legs and lift him up as gently as he could in the heat of the moment. Oswald reflexively wrapped his legs around Edward, looking into his eyes, the same fire from before burning in those too green eyes. Their mouths met again, this time more sinful than the last. The kiss deepened with their desire for each other blazing through it all. The fire burned through them and around them, causing them to both inhale the smoke and fumes. Their love was like an all consuming fire, swallowing them whole. The kiss finally ended and they looked into each other’s eyes. Oswald was the first to speak, his breath not wanting to return to his body. It was as if Edward had taken that away from him too. Taken away his ability to breathe. 

“Why didn’t I tell you sooner?” Edward forced back a laugh, staring straight into his eyes. He was normally terrified to maintain eye contact with anyone for too long, but with Oz it came naturally. It felt right to look him in the eye as Oswald’s legs were wrapped around him almost possessively. It felt natural to have Oz wrapped around him, body pressing him up against the wall. This was either his end or his beginning and Ed had no idea which it was. All he knew was that he had Oswald against him. Oswald’s spit on his lips. His smell in his nose… It was almost intoxicating.

“I asked you that first, silly.” Edward said, the ghost of a smile haunting his lips. Oswald laughed softly, pressing his forehead against the taller man’s. He had never known such happiness as Edward had given him in the months he had known him. And he’d never have to know sadness again. Not with Ed around. Edward was his sunshine and everything good about his world. Oswald leaned forward slightly to bring the man into another kiss, this one soft but all the more sensual than their first two kisses. As Oswald pulled away for air, Ed bit down on his bottom lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Oz licked the blood off of his lips and Edward felt himself growing more aroused by the second.

“How about I take you upstairs to your bedroom, my king?” The whisper into his ear caused the smaller of the two to shiver in anticipation. His reply was simple, but effective all the same. The possessiveness Ed had gained during their whole interaction surprised even him. He had to have him. He had to be marked as his. He needed that. Needed to make sure no one would ever touch him ever again because he was his. 

“I can’t wait to get you undressed, handsome.” His own words made a flush rise high into his cheeks and Ed laughed, holding Oz tightly against him as he walked towards the stairs. He felt safe in the arms of the man he knew he loved. It felt just about as good as he thought it would from the first moments he knew he was falling in love with him. He just hoped that the other man was as in love with him as he was hopelessly in love with the man who had an unusual affinity towards green. The man holding the Penguin against him was giddy with excitement. He had been waiting so, so long for this moment. Had dreamt about it on nights where sleep was impossible and Oswald was in his thoughts. But this was better than he could ever had dreamed. And he would never have to dream about it ever again because he had the real deal in his arms. He was practically cradling the man he had idolized so much ever since their first meeting in the GCPD. How innocent he had been then. How impressionable and how vulnerable. They had both changed from that fateful day. And as Ed laid him down in silky sheets made of the softest fabric, only one thought screamed through the rest.

“I love him, I love him, I have always loved him.”


End file.
